Drabble's para o Concurso L'Amour de Kahli Hime
by Yuuki ai
Summary: Drabble 5/5 - "Ela era sua presa. Ele era seu predador. A perseguia. Sua prisioneira, tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração pertenciam a ele, obedeciam a ele. Ela o queria, tinha medo, mas não o negava." - Para o concurso L'Amour de Kahli Hime
1. Brilho da Lua

**Sumário: **_"Ela acreditava que ele não a amava. Ele acreditava que ela não tinha motivos para amá-lo. Ela amava a lua e ele amava o frio. No entanto ela o amava, mas ele a amava também."_

**Brilho da Lua**

Por Yuuki ai

**Drabble I**

Ainda lembrava-se dele todo momento. A cada batia do relógio no quarto. A cada foto que guardava com carinho. A cada lágrima que derramava. Sua tez macia, olhos negros, cabelos escuros um pouco arrepiados, o perfume delicioso que embriagava...

Mas eram tudo memórias distantes demais para serem revividas, eram memórias que jamais voltariam. Ele havia tido coragem de olhar em seus olhos tantas vezes naqueles anos e mentir sobre o fato de amá-la.

Sentiu seu corpo ser apertado contra algo quente e macio que logo reconheceu ser da única pessoa que quebrara seu coração.

- _Você poderia viver sem mim._ – Proferiu com uma risada amarga, aquelas palavras machucavam.

- _Tem razão._ – Concordou baixo arrancando mais lágrimas dela. E completou. – Mas não quero.

Sorriu em pensamentos com aquelas palavras.

- _Eu gosto da Lua_. – Disse ela enquanto observava o céu.

- _Por que gosta da lua?_ – A mão foi para os cabelos dela.

- _Você não admira a lua? Ela esta sempre brilhando sozinha mesmo que as estrelas estejam ao seu redor, parece fria e solitária.. Lembra você._

- _Você gosta do frio?_ – A voz era um sussurro.

_- Gosto, faz com que nos aproximemos buscando calor. _– Explicou observando novamente a luz que começava a se formar ao longe.

_- Talvez por isso você goste mim._ – Os olhos encararam-se cúmplices. - _Estava pensando..._ – Passou uma das mãos pelos ombros dela e a puxou para perto. – _Se a Lua não precisa de mais nada para brilhar sozinha.._

_- Assim como você não precisa de ninguém. _– Completou.

_- Está errada._ – Fitou aqueles olhos que o atraiam.

_- Por quê?_ – Os orbes brilharam e um sorriso apareceu na face do rapaz enquanto este apontava para a luz que continuava a ganhar vida no horizonte.

_**- A Lua não brilha sem o reflexo do Sol.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oooooooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>_

Nossa eu NUNCA tinha escrito nenhum drabble, mas enfim, eu vi o desafio da minha linda Kahli Hime e resolvi participar, mesmo que eu não tivesse nenhuma idéia tão boa assim, eu acabei pegando um dos meus projetos antigos, esse pequeno pedaço faz parte de uma One shot que eu escrevi que será publicada agora pela editora focos *-* Mas essa parte esta modificada e bem mais elaborada para ser publicada, e claro é com personagens meus, mas aqui coloquei SasuSaku!

Espero que gostem, porque eu não sou acostumada a escrever com poucas palavras, eu gosto de enrolar, e assim não da! O meu ficou com 300 palavras certinho do word, tirando título e esse comentário aqui em baixo, UAHSUAHSAUHSA

Vim aqui justificar o meu sumiço também, não sei o que acontece comigo, mas toda vez que eu volto para as aulas a inspiração parece sumir, eu fico atolada de coisas e sem muito tempo e paciência de ler, ai quando tenho um tempo dou uma passeada pelas fic novas ou capítulos novos!

Logo mais atualizarei Coração Liberto que esta com o primeiro capítulo praticamente pronto, e depois vou atualizar Antes do Amanhecer que esta me dando muito trabalho com as cenas de ação, eu não consigo escrevê-las, simplesmente, estou travada :/

É isso gente, queria pedir desculpas as minhas lindas Kahli Hime, e Hisui Ai pela falta de comentários nas fics, desculpa meninas, é que eu ando muito atolada, esse ano vou fazer o PAS, é um vestibular, dividido em três partes, uma em cada ano do colegial, se eu passar nas 3, quando sair ja estou na faculdade *-*

E queria anunciar aqui sobre um concurso literário promovido por uma amiga minha muuito querida, a Mariana Beneti, ela criou um site especialmente para o concurso, e eu quis divulgar aqui, hehe

Site: w w w . w i x . c o m / m a r i b e n e t i / c o n c u r s o - l i t e r a r i o

Fim da minha enorme nota, UAHSUAHSUAHSA

beeeeeeijos, e reviews!


	2. Por ela

**OS DRABBLES NÃO TEM NENHUMA LIGAÇÃO UM COM O OUTRO!**

**Sumário: **_"Ele a amava, era daquela maneira apenas por ela, ele poderia ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas se ela estivesse a seu lado nada importaria."_

**Por ela**

Por Yuuki ai

**Drabble II**

Era branco. Totalmente branco. Nenhuma cor fazia parte daquele cenário. Queria muito poder sair dali o mais rápido possível. Era como se não conseguisse respirar em meio aquele quarto.

- O que esta fazendo? Não pode falar comigo. – Disse com um timbre preocupado, longe de ser rude.

Sorriu suave diante da feição dele. Estava feliz por Sasuke estar ali. Tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos dele, mas também sabia o quanto ele era covarde para admitir a si mesmo que a amava, o quanto era covarde em arriscar outra vez tentando completá-la.

- Sei que não... Mas queria te ver. – A voz baixa e calma. O rapaz deu um meio sorriso que fez o coração de Sakura bater forte.

Encararam-se por mais alguns segundos que pareciam intermináveis. Os sorrisos bobos continuaram por segundos, mas foram morrendo dando lugar a expressões sérias.

- Eu. – Começou a dizer meio desajeito. Pausou alguns segundos enquanto ela se aproximava mais. – Estou fazendo de tudo para te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível. – Terminou enquanto entregava a ela um documento.

Não queria perdê-la, não queria ter que vê-la ir embora outra vez. Não queria ser outra pessoa sem ela.

Sentiu dois braços envolverem seus ombros e um rosto se enterrar em seus cabelos sentindo sua maciez. O calor dele junto ao seu dava uma sensação gostosa de segurança.

- _Eu também te amo._ – Sussurrou perto demais do ouvido dela como se estivesse finalmente respondendo a algo que ela dissera tanto tempo atrás.

_Ele a amava, era daquela maneira apenas por ela, ele poderia ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas se ela estivesse a seu lado nada importaria, nem todas as mentiras, nem tudo que disseram sem pensar, e nada poderia mudar o que eles tinham, pois tudo, sempre havia sido um sonho, um sonho real._

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE GENTE *-*<strong>

Então, vim aqui com mais um drabble para o concurso, hehe. Andei inspirada para escrever esses dias.

Esse drabble, veio de uma One shot que eu escrevi depois de um sonho que eu tive. Parece não fazer muito sentido, mas vou explicar o sonho que vocês entendem.

No meu sonho eu estava em um quarto totalmente branco, e eu não podia falar com ninguém que entrasse, lá. Sim, era uma clínica de reabilitação. E o garoto que eu gosto tinha ido me visitar, e eu quebrei as regras indo falar com ele.

So que na one shot eu escrevi muito mais coisas e detalhes, e talvez depois eu poste ela aqui. Mas enfim, ele foi me visitar, e me deu um documento mostrando sobre o processo para me tirar da clínica. E esse garoto já me fez muito mal no passado, por isso eu havia sido internada, para tratar a minha depressão.

Só que eu perdôo ele, pois sabia que ele era um covarde. Ai ele me abraça do nada, e diz que me ama também, sem eu ter dito uma palavra sequer. E esse sonho mexeu tanto comigo, que eu acordei chorando!

O garoto do meu sonho realmente existe, eu tenho uma história com ele de três anos. Ele já foi meu namorado, já ficamos muitas vezes e ele já fez muitas coisas erradas para mim..

Por esse motivo decidi usar ele como um drabble para o concurso, achei que ele merecia!

Beeeijos, e obrigada por lerem!

**Não se esqueçam de participar do concurso literário promovido pela minha amiga:** w w w . w i x . c o m / m a r i b e n e t i / c o n c u r s o - l i t e r a r i o

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Anjo caído

****OS DRABBLES NÃO TEM NENHUMA LIGAÇÃO UM COM O OUTRO!****

**Sumário:** _Eu te encontrei partido no chão. Eu te levantei e tratei de ti. Me apaixonei por você naqueles dias. Você tem sido um anjo caído. Mas assim que suas asas crescem fortes o suficiente, você me deixa para trás._

**Anjo caído**

Por Yuuki ai

**Drabble III**

"_**Eu te encontrei partido no chão"**_

Então ele estava indo embora mais uma vez. Nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de dizer a ela porque, ou de tentar fazer com que a dor dela parasse pelo menos um pouco. Seus passos estavam indo em direção a saída do apartamento onde ela se dedicara a ele.

_- Você esta indo mais uma vez_. – Murmurou ela sentada no sofá observando-o.

"_**Eu te levantei e tratei de ti"**_

O jovem não respondeu, apenas pegou suas bandagens sob e mesa e as enrolou no antebraço rapidamente tentando não olhar para aqueles olhos chorosos de Sakura que pareciam implorar para que ele ficasse ao menos um pouco mais.

_- Sasuke-kun.. Você sempre faz isso... _– Chorou ela levantando-se indo em direção ao Uchiha. – _Não me deixe de novo._ – Pediu olhando bem fundo nos olhos negros.

"_**Me apaixonei por você naqueles dias,**__**  
><strong>__**E esperava que você também tivesse se apaixonado"**_

Uma das mãos da jovem passeou pelo rosto dele parando no peito. Sorriu levemente quando ele segurou sua mão sob o peito, mas logo o sorriso morreu quando sentiu sua mão ser afastada. Sasuke olhou-a com as sobrancelhas crispadas e os olhos sérios. Não gostava de vê-la chorando.

"_**Você tem sido um anjo caído"**_

_- Não vai por favor..._ – Tentou Sakura mais uma vez. Doía saber que o Uchiha apenas a usava quando precisava, usava de suas habilidades médicas, de seu coração e depois ia, como se nunca tivesse vindo.

"_**Mas assim que suas asas crescem forte o suficiente,**__**  
><strong>__**Você me deixa para traz."**_

Pressionou os lábios contra os dela rapidamente sentindo a textura macia deles e do corpo feminino. Ficaram alguns segundos abraçados sentindo um ao outro.

"_**Você me deixa sem razão alguma atrás nesse mundo."**_

- _Quando eu voltar, será para ficar._

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Bem, eu tinha planejado fazer apenas dois drabbles para o concurso, mas minha imaginação foi mais longe quando ouvi a música Fallen Angel – L'âme Immortelle ! Se vocês nunca ouviram, procurem ouvir, vale muito a pena, eu amo essa música.

Quando eu escrevi uma one shot chamada Lago de lágrimas (eu ainda não postei aqui, porque não sei se faço uma one shot, ou se coloco ela em uma longfic) eu estava ouvindo essa música, e Lake of tears, também da L'âme Immortelle,. Essas músicas inspiram.

Coloquei algumas partes da música aqui no drabble, para dar um efeito. E eu sempre imagino o Sasuke como um anjo caído. Então acho que combinou bastante!

Enfim gente é isso, espero que gostem, beeeijo :*

Reviews por favor, não recebi quase nenhuma :(


	4. Adeus canção de ninar

**OS DRABBLES NÃO TEM LIGAÇÃO NENHUMA UM COM O OUTRO!**

**Sumário: **_"Adeus, Adeus. Eu tenho que partir, eu tenho que partir. Eu tenho que partir e deixá-lo sozinho. Adeus olhos castanhos, Adeus por enquanto. Mas sempre saiba, sempre saiba, sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto. Canção de ninar, distraia-me com seus olhos. Canção de ninar me ajude a dormir essa noite."_

**Adeus canção de ninar**

Por Yuuki ai

**Drabble IV**

"_**Adeus, Adeus"**_

Era a décima vez que rolava naquela cama. Não conseguia fechar os olhos, e por mais que os fechasse, não conseguia dormir tranquilamente. Aquela cama parecia estranhamente vazia sem aquele corpo que adorava.

"_**Eu tenho que partir, eu tenho que partir"**_

"_**Eu tenho que partir e deixá-lo sozinho"**_

Suspirou e observou o teto. Ele tinha mesmo que perdê-la para aprender a amá-la? Nada parecia fazer sentido. Ela o amava, o amava mais que a si mesma, mas não conseguia mais conviver com a dor de sempre vê-lo tão longe, abraçá-lo e sentir que abraçava uma pedra.

O armário parecia tão vazio, a casa tão silenciosa, a comida sem nada de especial, como se tudo que um dia tivesse preenchido aquele local fosse a energia de Sakura.

"_**Adeus olhos castanhos, Adeus por enquanto"**_

Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e a repousou sobre o abdome nu. Crispou a sobrancelha e pegou o telefone discando um número. Chamou algumas vezes e logo a voz feminina atendeu.

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- Sakura._..

Silêncio.

_- O que andou fazendo? _– Tentou o jovem.

_- Tudo e você?_

_- Nada._

Silêncio.

_- Você está voltando?_ – Perguntou ele por fim alguns segundos depois.

_- Você quer que eu volte?_

Silêncio.

"_**Mas sempre saiba, sempre saiba , sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto"**_

_- Você me ama Sasuke-kun? –_ Questionou a rosada chorosa.

_- Você devia estar aqui. No seu lugar. _– Murmurou secamente.

"_**Canção de ninar, distraia-me com seus olhos"**_

"_**Canção de ninar me ajude a dormir essa noite"**_

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem que desligou o telefone sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele a queria de volta, ele havia descoberto o que ela significava, e ela estava indo para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Tudo bem, eu admito, tenho um fraco por escrita, e agora me descobri apaixonada por drabbles, eles são muito fáceis de escrever, e podem ter todos os sentimentos que uma one tem, porém mais simples!

Este drabble foi inspirado na música Goodbye da nossa linda Avril Lavigne, eu amei o novo cd dela, Goodbye Lullaby, recomendo todas as músicas com certeza! Este eu fiz enquanto ouvia a música, e tive esse estalo, UAHSAUHSUAHSUAHS

Estou pensando seriamente em participar com 5 drabbles, pois de acordo com as regras da nossa queria Kahli Hime, posso postar mais 2, totalizando 5, pois já fiz 3. Tenho até o dia 3... Então, vocês gostariam de mais um drabble? UAHSUAHSAUSHA

Beeeeijo, reviews :*


	5. Prisioneira

**OS DRABBLES NÃO TEM LIGAÇÃO NENHUMA UM COM O OUTRO!**

**Sumário:**_ "Ela era sua presa. Ele era seu predador. A perseguia. Sua prisioneira, tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração pertenciam a ele, obedeciam a ele. Ela tentava bravamente resistir, mas parecia ser impossível. Ela o queria, desejava aquele corpo fervente junto ao seu desesperadamente. Tinha medo, mas não o negava."_

**Prisioneira**

Por Yuuki ai

**Drabble V**

Ela era sua presa. Ele era seu predador. A perseguia. Entre os sonhos e as paredes daquela prisão, a cada gota de água pingando do teto. A cada sussurro desconexo, a cada chama apagada das tochas nas paredes.

"_**Longas palavras perdidas são sussurradas lentamente para mim."**_

Andava em direção ao quarto da garota que corria desesperadamente tentando se esconder por entre as sombras daqueles corredores subterrâneos. Não queria olhar naqueles olhos vermelhos.

"_**Ainda não consigo entender o que me prende aqui"**_

Queria fugir de Sasuke antes que ele a encontrasse. Precisava escapar do Uchiha antes que não pudesse mais controlar e se rendesse aos encantos sedutores do traidor de Konoha. Sua prisioneira, tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração pertenciam a ele, obedeciam a ele.

"_**Pois todo esse tempo eu estive vazia por dentro"**_

"_**Sei que você ainda está lá"**_

- Sakura. – Pronunciou parando subitamente em frente a ela, que com o susto recuou alguns passos.

Os olhos se arregalaram quando o Uchiha rapidamente a empurrou contra a parede prendendo suas curvas sinuosas contra seu corpo talhado. O cheiro masculino embriagava seus sentidos, e o toque gelado de sua língua provocavam arrepios.

"_**Me observando, me querendo"**_

"_**Eu posso sentir você me colocando para baixo"**_

Ela tentava bravamente resistir, mas parecia ser impossível. Ela o queria, desejava aquele corpo fervente junto ao seu desesperadamente. Tinha medo, mas não o negava.

"_**Temendo você, amando você"**_

"_**Não vou deixar você me puxar para baixo"**_

_- Você é minha._ – Disse com um timbre baixo em seu ouvido.

_- Nunca fui sua._ – Beijou lentamente a boca do Uchiha.

"_**Perseguindo você"**_

"_**Eu consigo te sentir vivo"**_

_- Mas você está enganada Sakura... Porque... _– Mordeu levemente os lábios dela puxando os fios rosados de sua nuca. – _Eu sempre pertenci a você._

"_**Seu coração pulsando em minha cabeça."**_

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Aqui estou eu com meu quinto drabble, hehe. Inspiração a mil, sem brincadeira. E vou dizer, esse drabble se parece muito com uma one shot que eu tenho aqui que irei postar brevemente. Já comentei sobre ela, a one Lago de Lágrimas.

Este drabble foi inspirado na música Haunted do Evanescence, de verdade eu amo essa música *-*

Estou muito ansiosa com o resultado do concurso. E acho que dentro das minhas expectativas consegui cumprir com o que eu esperava. Nunca tinha escrito drabbles! Não achava que era capaz de reunir tudo. Mas achei uma coisa pela qual me apaixonei. Escrever drabbles com letras de música no meio. Acho que fica melhor o entendimento!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Espero o voto de vocês no perfil da nossa autora do desafio Kahli Hime, logo mais será aberta a votação, uhul!

Beeeeijos, reviews :*


End file.
